Quédate a mi lado
by Tsukisagi
Summary: Al regresar de Egipto, despues de descubrir el pasado de Atem, Yugi les da una gran sorpresa a sus amigos. Tea esta enamorada de Atem, sin embargo le resulta imposible acercarse a el, pero despues de esta sorpresa tal vez ya no sea tan imposible.
1. Capítulo 1: Una gran sorpresa

_**Capitulo 1: Una gran sorpresa**_

Era un bonito día en Cd. Batalla, ya había pasado un día desde que Yugi, Joey, Tristán, Tea, Bakura, el Sr Moto y Seto habían regresado de Egipto, después de una grandiosa aventura en busca del pasado de Atem.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que habían vuelto al presente. Yugi y Atem tuvieron antes un duelo en el cual Atem ganó, así que se quedó con sus amigos, los amigos que les habían ayudado tantas veces en sus misiones para salvar el mundo, que tanto habían contribuido en sus vidas.

Todos estaban reunidos y felices, creían que todos los problemas ya habían terminado, por fin podrían estar tranquilos y vivir una vida normal de cualquier adolescente, más sin embargo, Yugi sabía que él hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser un típico adolescente, y aunque fuera difícil, no le hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera. Pero... aún cuando parecía que los problemas habían terminado, las batallas habían cesado, la pelea más importante y difícil apenas estaba por comenzar: la batalla por el amor.

Al día siguiente de su regreso todos estaban muy felices en sus casas, habían salvado al mundo, sin embargo Yugi tuvo una visita especial en su casa durante la noche. Shadi, que era el protector de los artículos del milenio, fue a hablar con Atem y Yugi

"Buenas noches, Faraón. Discúlpeme por interrumpir su noche, pero ahora que volvió con Yugi creo que sería justo que ambos tuvieran un poco de libertad" dijo Shadi

"¿A qué se refiere exactamente?" preguntó Atem

"Gracias a la unión de los siete artículos del milenio, pude lograr la magia suficiente para crear un nuevo cuerpo" les explico Shadi

"Entonces... ¿Yugi y yo podremos estar separados?" dijo Atem

"Así es, pero es su decisión" dijo Shadi

Atem volteo a ver a Yugi. Habían pasado muchas cosas, y siempre habían estado juntos. Yugi ya no lograba recordar cómo era la vida sin su alter - ego, como tantas veces lo había llamado. Ahora era su mejor amigo, aunque al principio le había dado mucho miedo su presencia, pero ahora... se preguntaba si podría acostumbrarse a ya no tenerlo tan cerca de él

"No se preocupen. Aún con su nuevo cuerpo podrán seguir en comunicación, claro que no como antes. Pero repito... esa será su decisión" dijo Shadi

Yugi y Atem se miraban fijamente. Para ellos ahora era tan normal estar tan unidos... ¿como harían para desacostumbrarse? Yugi tenía miedo de sentirse vacio y solo y eso Atem lo noto.

"Yugi, no te preocupes, pase lo que pase siempre estaremos unidos y seremos los mejores amigos" dijo Atem

Yugi asintió. Ambos miraron a Shadi y después de eso una luz resplandeciente salió de la habitación de Yugi, arriba de la tienda de cartas de su abuelo.

Al día siguiente Yugi había llamado a sus amigos para darles una gran noticia. Joey, Tristán y Tea llegaron esa mañana a la casa de Yugi

"¿Que será lo que tiene para decirnos Yugi?" preguntó Joey a los demás

"Espero que sea una buena noticia" dijo Tristán

"Tengo el presentimiento de que si lo será" dijo con una sonrisa Tea

"Pasen muchachos" dijo el abuelo de Yugi, Salomón

El abuelo condujo a los amigos de Yugi a la sala, para que esperaran a que Yugi bajará de su cuarto

"¿Sr. Salomón, usted sabe lo que Yugi nos quiere decir?" dijo Tristán cuando ya todos estaban sentados

"Tal vez lo que quiere es mostrarles algo" dijo el abuelo

Joey, Tristán y Tea se vieron un poco confundidos

"Sea lo que sea, espero que no sea nada peligroso" dijo Joey

Tristán estuvo de acuerdo con el. Muchas aventuras y peligros fueron los que ya habían pasado, pero al igual que a Yugi, no les hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera.

Mientras esperaban a Yugi, Tea pensaba en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Eran más unidos que nunca y ella sabía que pasara lo que pasara nunca se iban a separar. Pero sin embargo hace tiempo que se sentía extraña, desde la pelea entre Yugi y Atem ella se había preocupado mucho, no podía imaginarse que Atem se fuera, no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara... a su lado. La voz del abuelo Salomón la despertó de sus pensamientos

"Chicos, aquí esta Yugi, pero no viene solo, viene con alguien más..." dijo el abuelo alegre

"¿Quien será?" dijo Joey

"¿A quién nos querrá mostrar?" dijo Tristán

En ese momento llegó Yugi

"¡Hola amigos!" Quiero presentarles a alguien, aunque ya lo conocen creo que se sorprenderán igual" dijo Yugi con un poco de misterio

Los ojos de los tres se abrieron como platos, de par en par y Tea sentía que se llenaba de emoción

"Les presento a Atem" dijo Yugi y Atem apareció por detrás de él

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Capitulo 2: El primer día I

_**Capitulo 2: El primer día I**_

Joey, Tristán y Tea estaban atónitos mientras observaban a Atem, quién estaba en carne y hueso al lado de Yugi

"¿A-a-a tem?" era todo lo que alcanzaba a decir Joey

"Bueno amigos, Yugi y yo decidimos, con la ayuda de Shadi, separarnos" dijo Atem ante la mirada confundida de sus amigos

"Entonces... ¿eres real?" dijo Tristán

Todos lo miraban un poco confundidos por su pregunta

"Bueno... creí que era mi imaginación" dijo Tristán n_n

Joey y Tristán se levantaron y fueron a abrazar a su amigo Atem

"Ahora son Atem y Yugi" dijo sonriente Joey

"Si, y no los dos Yugis" dijo Tristán

Sin embargo, Tea aún seguía sentada, no alcanzó a musitar palabra alguna. No sabía si era por lo feliz que estaba o por lo extraña que era la situación. Ahora Yugi y Atem estaban separados, eso significaba que ella tendría más tiempo para pasarlo con él, pero ahora la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza, era si el realmente querría pasarlo con ella...

"Pero... ¿si Atem tiene su propio cuerpo, significa que ya no estará con nosotros?" preguntó un poco preocupado Tristán

"No, Shadi dijo que podría quedarse con nosotros" dijo contento Yugi

"Y yo decidi que de ahora en adelante Atem también será mi nieto" dijo el abuelo, Salomón

Atem esbozó una sonrisa, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio a Tea sentada en el sofá de la sala, sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo

"¿Te pasa algo Tea?" preguntó Atem acercándose a ella

El abuelo se quedó platicando con los demás y Atem se sentó a un lado de Tea. Desde que él había aparecido en la sala había visto a Tea como con la mirada perdida, pensó que tal vez la noticia no le había agradado

"Tea, desde que entre te vi un poco extraña" dijo Atem

Tea apenas se había percatado de su presencia, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que estaba al lado de ella

"¿Qué? No... Estoy bien. Me alegra mucho que ahora puedas estar aquí, con nosotros" dijo emocionada Tea

"¡Qué bien!" dijo Atem, un poco aliviado

"Oye... Atem, ¿quería preguntarte si..." empezó a preguntarle Tea pero fue interrumpido por Joey

"¡Vengan chicos, vamos a brindar!" dijo Joey

Atem se levanto del sofá en el que estaban sentados

"Vamos Tea" dijo Atem dirigiéndose a ella

Tea suspiró. Quería preguntarle a Atem si quisiera algún día salir a comer, pero era como si algo impidiera que Atem estuviera a su lado, y en este caso el "algo" fue Joey

"Si, vamos" dijo Tea y los juntos fueron con los demás

Al día siguiente, desafortunadamente, era día de escuela. Atem y Yugi se levantaron por la mañana, por ahora Atem tenía que dormir en un saco en el suelo

"Buenos días" dijo Yugi levantándose y bostezando

"Si, buenos días" dijo Atem levantándose todavía un poco cansado

"Miren, el faraón rebajado al suelo" dijo Yugi burlón mirando a Atem que estaba guardando el saco de dormir

"Mmm, muy gracioso" dijo Atem un poco molesto ¬_¬

"¡Vamos, ánimo! Es tu primer día de clases como Atem y no como Yugi" dijo contento Yugi

"Si, pero... ¿quién se supone que soy? ¿Un faraón de hace cinco mil años?" dijo Atem ¬_¬

"Pues realmente eso eres, pero no creo que nos crean si decimos eso" dijo Yugi pensando

"A eso me refería, que nadie va a creer la historia por más cierta que sea" dijo Atem también pensando

"Bueno pues... el abuelo dijo que ahora ibas a ser como su nieto, entonces quiere decir que serás como mi hermano" dijo Yugi con una sonrisa

"Tienes razón... entonces me haría pasar por Atem Moto, tu hermano ¿verdad?" dijo Atem

"Pues supongo que si" dijo Yugi que había comenzado a cambiarse

Al parecer sería un largo día para Atem

Un rato más tarde, cuando las cales iban a comenzar, Joey, Tristán y Tea se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela esperando a Atem y a Yugi

"Que apuestas Tristán ¿crees que Atem vendrá a clases?" preguntó Joey con codicia

"Pues si no quiere venir en realidad no lo culpo, pero no es de la clase de personas que se acobardan" dijo Tristán

"Si, es cierto. Además no deberían de hacer apuestas a costillas de la gente, menos de los amigos" dijo molesta Tea mirando a sus amigos

"Disculpa, no queríamos ofender a tu enamorado" dijo Joey viendo fijamente a Tea

"¿A-a-a que se refieren?" dijo Tea un poco nerviosa

"Hay no te hagas. Es obvio que te gusta" dijo Tristán

"Cuando vimos a Atem ayer, estabas que se te salían los ojos" dijo Joey aún viéndola fijamente

"Pues... ¡estaba sorprendida! Eso es todo..." dijo Tea aún un poco nerviosa

"Si, si, como digas" dijeron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo

"¡Ahí viene!" gritó emocionada Tea viendo a Yugi y Atem caminando hacia ellos

Joey y Tristám la miraron con cara de "te lo dije"

"Otra vez me sorprendí..." dijo alegre Tea justificando sU reacción

"¡Hola chicos!" dijo Yugi saludando con la mano

"Miren, hasta parecen hermanos" dijo Tristán

"De hecho, ahora somos hermanos" dijo Atem

"¿Y quién es el mayor?" preguntó Joey

"Pues comparando edad y estatura..." dijo Tea

"¡Definitivamente Atem!" dijeron todos excepto Atem

En ese momento la campana sonó

"¡Vamos, o llegaremos tarde!" dijo Tristán

"¿Y yo donde me sentare en la clase?" preguntó Atem a los demás

"Pues... si ahora yo me siento atrás de Tea, y la A de Atem es antes que la Y de Yugi, supongo que entonces atrás de Tea" dijo Yugi n_n

"¡Que inteligente Yugi!" dijo Joey

"¡Bien! Entonces vamos" dijo Atem y los cuatro se fueron caminando hacia la escuela, pero Tea se quedo atrás

"¡SI!" dijo en voz baja y corrió a reunirse con sus amigos

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Capitulo 3: El primer día II

_**Capitulo 3: El primer día II**_

Los cincos amigos llegaron a su salón en el segundo piso del edificio de su escuela y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Tea se sentó atrás de Atem y parecía mucho más contenta de lo normal, lo cual Joey y Tristán, que se sentaban a los lados de ella, notaron.

"¡Que afortunada Tea!" dijo Joey en un tono burlón

Tristán y él rieron. Tea volteó a verlos enojada por su infantil comportamiento.

"¡Cállense los dos!" gritó enojada Tea

"¿Ahora por que pelean?" preguntó Atem volteando a ver a Tea

Tea se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza, desde hace tiempo quería preguntarle a Atem si querría ir a comer algo con ella, pero no quería decirlo frente a sus burlones amigos, Joey y Tristán, pero aún así la estarían molestando así que se decidió a decírselo

"¿A-atem?" dijo Tea al chico frente a ella

"Si, ¿qué pasa Tea?" dijo Atem viéndola con sus grandes y hermosos ojos color violeta

"Quería preguntarte si..." empezó a decir Tea, pero el golpe de la puerta del salón callo su voz

El profesor había entrado al salón para empezar a dar su clase, se dirigió al escritorio, dejo su maletín y se dirigió al grupo

"Muchachos, siento llegar tarde" dijo el profesor a lo que todos los alumnos voltearon a verlo con atención

"Hablaremos después" le susurró Atem a Tea y volteó al frente dándole la espalda.

"Si..." dijo Tea un poco desanimada

"Bien, en dirección me avisaron que había un alumno nuevo en el salón, me gustaría que se presentara" dijo el profesor dirigiendo su mirada hacia Atem

Atem se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus compañeros

"Hola, soy Atem Moto, soy el hermano de Yugi" dijo Atem señalando a Yugi

"Bueno, bienvenido a la clase Atem, puedes sentarte" dijo el profesor y se dirigió al pizarrón

Los demás alumnos voltearon a ver a Atem curiosos, pues les parecía extraño que fueran hermanos gemelos si Atem se veía un poco más grande que Yugi. Pero el maestro no les dio tiempo para especular en ese momento.

"Dejando atrás presentaciones, empezaremos con las clases, el día de hoy veremos..." el profesor inicio con su clase y todos pusieron atención, excepto Tea, que estaba distraída viendo la cabellera de su amado

Pasaron las cuatro primeras horas y ya era la hora del receso, los cinco amigos salieron juntos al patio de la escuela, para comer su almuerzo

"Por fin el receso, el primer día siempre es el más pesado" dijo Joey estirando sus brazos

"Si, ya quiero que termine" dijo Tristán bostezando

"A mí no me pareció tan malo" dijo Atem confundido por la actitud de sus amigos

"Espera la clase de álgebra, y sabrás lo que es sufrir" dijo Joey un poco aterrorizado

Yugi se rió y volteó a ver confundido a Tea, ya que no había dicho nada desde que habían salido al receso

"Tierra llamando a Tea, ¿dónde estás?" preguntó Yugi confuso

"¿Eh...? Ah sí, lo siento, es que estaba pensando" le dijo Tea, que sabía bien que no era cierto, pues estaba viendo con mucha atención a Atem

"Mmm... ok" le dijo Yugi, aun un poco confuso

"Vamos a almorzar, o se nos acabará el receso" dijo Joey

Los cinco amigos corrieron hacia la cafetería juntos, pues ya tenían mucha hambre. Apartaron una mesa y recogieron sus platillos, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer

"Tristán, calmado, no comas tan rápido" le dijo Yugi a Tristán, que se estaba atragantando con su comida

"Lo siento... es que tengo mucha hambre" dijo Tristán tosiendo un poco

Los cinco rieron un poco, y comenzaron a comer de nuevo.

Ya iba a ser el final del primer día de clases del curso, todos estaban ya muy cansados, pues era la clase de algebra. Cuando parecía que ya no iban aguantar más, sonó el timbre de salida

"Mañana nos vemos, muchachos" dijo el profesor y salió del salón

"¡Que día tan pesado!" dijo Joey

"Ya no estés quejándote" dijo molesta Tea

"Pues si, como tú no querías que terminara el día..." dijo Tristán viendo a Atem

Joey y Tristán se rieron al unisono

"¡Ay, ya dejen de molestarme!" dijo Tea dándoles un golpe con su mochila

"El día de hoy que les pasa, se la han pasado peleando" dijo confundido Atem

"No te imaginas..." dijo Tristán ahora viendo a Tea

"Ya vámonos, que se nos hace tarde" dijo Tea y corrió a la puerta del salón

Joey, Tristán y Yugi rieron un poco, pues ya se habían percatado de lo que pasaba, Atem solo los vio confundidos

"¡Vamos, que esperan!" dijo Tea desde la puerta

Los chicos se apresuraron a seguirla. Caminaron hasta la salida pero en el camino se toparon con un viejo amigo

"¡Miren quien está aquí, Duke Deblin!" dijo Joey dirigiéndose a Duke, que estaba por salir de la escuela

"¡Hola! Miren, ahora Atem ya tiene cuerpo propio" dijo Duke emocionado y se dirigió hacia ellos

"Si, y también amores propios..." dijo Joey y agarro del hombro a Tea

"¡Ya me hartaron!" dijo Tea furiosa y se fue corriendo a la salida

"A esta que mosca le pico" dijo Duke confundido ante la actitud de Tea

"Ya no la molesten, porque se puede enojar en serio" dijo Yugi mirando molesto a Joey y a Tristán

"Ay ya, lo sentimos, ya no le diremos nada" dijo Joey a sus amigos

"Mmm, aun no entiendo porque han molestado tanto a Tea con eso del amor" dijo Atem aun un poco confundido

""¿Que no se ha dado cuanta?"" pensaron Joey y Tristán en su interior ¬_¬

"Bueno, Atem y yo ya tenemos que irnos a casa, ayudaremos a el abuelo con la tienda" dijo Yugi

Los dos ahora hermanos, se despidieron y se dirigieron a la salida

"Oigan, ¿pero de que han estado hablando?" preguntó confundido Duke

"Es que desde que Atem tiene cuerpo propio, nos dimos cuenta de que a Tea le gusta" dijo Tristán en voz baja mientras caminaban a la salida

"¿Y por eso hacen tanto borlote?" preguntó Duke ¬_¬

"Bueno...pues es que Tea no se atreve a decirle nada" dijo Joey

"Oigan... ¿qué tal si la ayudamos?" dijo Tristán a sus amigos

"¿Y qué tal si se enoja?" preguntó preocupado Duke

"Se ha enojado más por otras cosas, así que no importa" dijo contento Joey ^^

"Mmm, aun no me convence, pero ya que, los ayudare" dijo Duke decidido

Los amigos se fueron caminando juntos a sus casas, para ellos el día de mañana sería un gran día

Mientras en su casa, Tea estaba un poco triste por la condición con la que se fue de la escuela, no le gustaba que la molestaran así, pero no quería enojarse con sus amigos

"¿Qué puedo hacer para acercarme a él?" se preguntó a sí misma.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
